1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of support and tensioning apparatuses for combine and harvester header transport belts.
2. Related Art
Combine or harvester headers cut a wide swath of crop and transport it to a central feeder house for threshing. Conveyor belts are one of several means for transporting crops from the outer side portions of the header towards the feeder house in the center of the header. Belted headers are sometimes known as “drapers” on agricultural machines. The belts move crop in a direction transverse to the direction of travel of the combine or harvester and from the outside in. Advantageous designs for these belts and their support and drive systems maximize speed, throughput, efficiency, and a robust response to variations in crop density and volume, crop types, variation in terrain and potential impacts to the machine during use.
In order to achieve these overall design goals, as well as to realize the advantages of economy, simplicity, durability and ease of repair that are a constant need in the industry, it is desirable to maintain tension on the belts within a certain preconfigured range. Support systems for the belts should advantageously apply tension in a uniform manner across the width of the belt. It is advantageous if the tensioning force applied to the end roller of the belt does not substantially vary when the longitudinal position of the roller is adjusted. They should allow for adjustments of the tensioning system by an operator. There is a need in the industry for improvement in these areas.
It is also advantageous if the support structure and tensioning apparatus allows for the release of tension and retraction of the apparatus to a degree sufficient to allow repairs to be done to the belt or header. A useful design would minimize binding, gaps between the belt and its adjacent parts and slackness or slippage of the belt. When the drive system for the belt is a friction roller, maintenance of belt tension within a prescribed range is also advantageous.